


An honest soul gets it's repayment.

by starry_alien



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, That's it, bossuet has a cold, but that's it, i wish i had something more to tag, i'm really bad with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_alien/pseuds/starry_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started a cold day of winter, it was awfull and rainy. Bossuet was supposed to give flyers on the street, and his honest soul wouldn't allow him not to do his job. So he stood for hours on the street to give flyers to the few people who passed by in such a shitty day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An honest soul gets it's repayment.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this trying to overcome my block, i don't know what this is but i'm posting it anyways.
> 
> Hope you like it!

It started a cold day of winter, it was awfull and rainy. Bossuet was supposed to give flyers on the street, and his honest soul wouldn't allow him not to do his job. So he stood for hours on the street to give flyers to the few people who passed by in such a shitty day.

 

"What on earth were you doing out there in the cold?!" Joly shouted to his boyfriend when he entered the apartment soaking wet.

"Giving the flyers, I told Enjolras I would do it" Bossuet said as a matter of fact.

"You're an idiot, you could catch pneumonia or something worse" Joly said worried pushing his boyfriend to the bathroom, "take a hot shower, okay? I'll make soup."

Bossuet sighed but did as he was told. 

 

 

Days passed and Bossuet started to have headaches, his forehead was always hot and his nose was always running.

"I told you" Joly said everytime he sneezed.

"I'md soddy" he would answered.

"Are you feeling better?" Joly asked making his boyfriend rest his back on the couch. 

"I'md cold" Bossuet tried to stand but his head was pouding. Joly reached to touch his forehead and it was really hot.

"Oh god, you have a fever, is it too high?" he asked running to kitchen to bring ice. 

"I'md fine, bringd me a blanket" he said.

When Joly came back from the bedroom he was holding four blankets, he throw them a top of Bossuet who was laying on the couch.

"Now stay here, i'm going to bring you soup" he told his boyfriend.

"Thankd dou" Bossuet said with a weak smile.

 

Joly was carrying a plate of hot soup when he enter the living-room, but Bossuet was asleep, he thought of waking him up but a nice sleep good do well to the poor man. He kissed his forehead lightly trying not to wake him up.

 

 

Several weeks later Bossuet woke up feeling like the best. He hadn't had fever for days now and his nose wasn't running anymore. He could breath perfectly. He felt healed.

When he entered the kitchen he found Joly preparing their breakfast. He hugged him by behing and pressed his chest to his back.

"Can I kiss you know?" he asked smiling, "or are you still going to have a seizure and push me away?" 

Joly laughed lightly and turned around, he rested his arms on Bossuet's shoulders and brought him closer. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to Bossuet's with the perfect pressure. It was a nice kiss, but Bossuet was eager for more, all this weeks Joly refused to kiss him and now hat finally he could have this pleasure again he wanted to enjoy it. He sucked Joly's lip and bite it making his lover moan low. After some minutes they pull apart to breath.

"Oh, I've missed this" Bossuet said.

"I love you" Joly said pressing their foreheads together and sighed content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
